Une nuit, après la guerre
by Ewi-laan
Summary: Quelques semaines après la bataille finale, Ginny se réveille en pleine nuit après avoir rêvé de son seul amour, mort pendant la bataille finale.


Bonjour à tous !

Je vais pas m'étaler, je veux juste écrire le blabla habituel. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling, est-il besoin de le préciser ? Bon et puis une petite review ça ferait plaisir, mais ça sert à rien de l'écrire, je pense. Voilà c'est mon 2è OS, écrit entre deux chapitres de Mariage Forcé (dont la suite arrive bientôt !), j'écris tout ça en début de fic, parce que j'ose espérer qu'à la fin vous n'aurez plus la tête à lire mes bêtises... Je vais faire dans l'originalité pour conclure :

Bonne lecture ! (et ça rime)

Ewi-laan

J'ai encore fait ce rêve. Ou plutôt j'ai encore fait ce cauchemar. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je me lève en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ma famille, et rejoins la salle de bains. Je me plante devant le miroir et regarde fixement mon reflet. Oui, c'est bien mon visage qui me regarde d'un air lassé. Méconnaissable. On aperçoit mes tâches de rousseur sous les cernes qui marquent mes yeux. Ma peau déjà naturellement pâle est devenue presque transparente. J'ai beaucoup maigri, mes paumettes sont saillantes et mes joues sont creuses. Mes cheveux d'ordinaires d'un roux flamboyant, brillants et lisses sont désormais rèches, d'une couleur fade et emmêlés. Mon regard, réputé pour son éclat pétillant de malice, est devenu terne, inexpressif. Je voudrais pleurer, mais c'est comme si j'avais littéralement pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pas de tristesse, ni de désespoir, encore moins de rage. Juste de l'indifférence. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai même pas de pensées à ruminer devant cette fille qui me regarde fixement. Pas de pensées, à part Lui.

J'ai à présent 16 ans. J'ai bien grandi, depuis le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de Lui. J'étais encore une gamine, je n'avais que 12 ans quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il m'aura suffi d'un regard pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Lui. Depuis, je fais chaque nuit le même rêve. Je vois son visage, devant moi, il me sourit. Tout simplement. Et chaque nuit je me réveille en sursaut. Et chaque nuit, je me lève, incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Depuis quelques semaines, le rêve, sans pour autant changer, est devenu cauchemar. La fameuse Bataille Finale, comme on dit, a pris fin le 3 mai dernier. Il y aura laissé la vie. Oh, bien sûr, il ne me prêtait plus la même attention qu'avant, il était complètement rongé par son objectif... "Horcruxes", il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche. Mais cette fois c'est terminé. Il ne me regardera plus jamais. Il ne posera plus jamais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras. Et puis il y a Fred, bien sûr... Mais sa mort est tellement dérisoire face à celle de Celui pour qui je vivais. C'est horrible, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous, il m'a ensorcelée. Il avait énormément changé, personne ne le niait, mais au fond je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, il redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant cette terrible guerre. Mais, maintenant que son principal ennemi l'a tué, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Il a perdu la guerre, il est... Mort. Et moi je suis morte avec lui. "Dépression", qu'il a dit, le médicomage. Oh s'il pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce que je ressens, ou plutôt ce que je ne ressens plus, il aurait certainement trouvé d'autres solutions que ces dizaines de cachets, seules notes de couleur dans ma nouvelle "vie". Toute ma famille est effondrée, bien sûr, mais davantage par le décès de Fred que par autre chose. Ce qui est humain, après tout.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. De l'eau glacée, qui parvient à grand peine à me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Je ferme les yeux, je pousse un long soupir. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, mon regard se pose sur le rasoir de Papa. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Après tout, pourquoi continuer ? Je ne vis plus. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps, alors pourquoi m'embarrasser des tracas quotidiens, comme manger, boire, ou dormir ? Ce ne serait que la concrétisation d'un fait déjà bien réel : Je suis Morte. Je prends le rasoir dans ma poche et je regagne ma chambre. J'y récupère un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. J'ouvre mon armoire, pour chercher une tenue adéquate pour nos retrouvailles. Je farfouille quelques instants et je tombe sur une robe noire, bustier, très sobre, très classe. Il disait que j'étais magnifique avec cette robe. Il disait qu'elle m'allait parfaitement bien, qu'elle était faite pour moi. Je l'enfile religieusement et me dirige vers la cuisine. C'est dans cette pièce que je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Son regard m'a tout de suite transpercée, je peinais à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser tendrement, passer ma main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, l'aimer, et surtout qu'il m'aime en retour. Il n'avait pas que des amis, c'est vrai. Mais il n'a pas eu une enfance facile... Elevé par des Moldus (qui ne lui donnaient aucune affection) après la mort de ses parents, depuis qu'il a appris qui il était réellement, il a su retrouver la force de vivre. Il a su trouver un objectif, qui lui a permi d'oublier son enfance et de se concentrer sur l'avenir. Et pour ça, je l'admire plus encore, si c'est possible.

Je sors de ma torpeur et commence à rédiger ma lettre. Les mots sortent tout seuls, comme s'ils étaient réfléchis depuis de longues années. Peut être le sont-ils, après tout.

_Maman,_

_Je sais que c'est toi qui trouveras la lettre en premier. Alors, je la marque à ton nom, mais je voudrais que tu la fasses lire à Papa, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Ron, et à tous mes amis de Poudlard._

_Tout d'abord, pardon. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner ainsi, mais il ne me sert à rien de rester parmi vous. Il me parait égoïste de vivre sans en avoir envie, alors que d'autres n'ont pas pu vivre alors qu'il en avaient envie. De toute façon, j'ai perdu ma seule raison de vivre dans cette guerre. C'est pourquoi je décide de partir, ce soir. Ou plutôt cette nuit. Ne soyez pas tristes pour moi, car là où je vais je serai heureuse, et je pourrai retrouver le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé. S'il vous plaît, je voudrais être enterrée à côté de lui, à Poudlard. C'est la seule chose que je demanderai._

_Soyez heureux, Je vous aime et je vous embrasse, _

_Adieu._

_Ginny._

Je relis ma lettre à plusieurs reprises. Elle me paraît parfaite. Je ne leur dis rien de spécial, c'est vrai, mais après tout, je n'ai rien à leur dire. Je dépose la lettre bien en vue sur la table de la cuisine. Je prends une grande inspiration et attrape le rasoir de Papa. J'en extrait la lame, et tend mon bras devant moi. Mon coeur bat la chamade, j'ai peur. Je ferme les yeux et son visage m'apparaît, lisse, bien dessiné, beau. Le souffle de courage qu'il me manquait. Oui, je souffrirai peut être, mais ce ne sera rien à côté du bonheur de le retrouver par la suite. Qui sait, peut être même qu'il m'attend ? Alors, lentement, je rapproche la lame du rasoir vers mon poignet. Et je me lance. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je pose la lame sur ma peau diaphane, et, consciencieusement, commence à tracer des arabesques, sans appuyer, marquant ainsi ma peau de fines rayures blanches. Je contemple le résultat. Tout artiste fait un brouillon avant chaque oeuvre d'art. Ce sera mon oeuvre d'art à moi. Satisfaite de ces courbes, je pose de nouveau la lame sur le début d'une des lignes.

"J'arrive, Mon Amour."

Et j'appuie, faisant perler la première goutte de mon sang sur ma robe. Je suis soigneusement les traits que j'ai déjà tracés. Le sang ruisselle de plus en plus fort, je crois que j'ai touché une veine. Lorsque j'ai fini de repasser chaque ligne, je m'allonge à même le sol, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, et j'attends. Le sang coule à flot, j'en sens le goût dans ma bouche. Je n'ai pas mal, mais je trouve le temps très long. A ce rythme, il en aura peut être marre de m'attendre. Je secoue la tête, chassant cette horrible idée de mes pensées. Je me sens faiblir de plus en plus vite, et je sens sous mon corps frêle une marre de sang chaud. Un filet de sang coule de mes lèvres, je l'essuie de mon bras indemne. Il faut que mes lèvres soient parfaites pour nos retrouvailles. A cette idée, un sourire se dessine, mon dernier sourire illuminant pour la première fois depuis longtemps mon visage marqué. Je tourne le regard vers mon bras, et souris plus largement en voyant mon oeuvre d'art. Je ferme les yeux et sens la mort arriver. Je les rouvre afin de contempler une dernière fois mon oeuvre. Sur mon bras, tracé en belles lettres calligraphiées, son prénom. Ce prénom, gravé sur mon bras, sera ma dernière vision. Mon dernier soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, rauque, et, en souriant, j'emporte avec moi ce mot qui m'a fait tellement rêver.

Tom


End file.
